


Secondly

by UnrealRomance



Series: Life is More [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Rude Awakenings, dancing furniture, soap opera mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealRomance/pseuds/UnrealRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is short, because I'm still getting a feel for this relationship and fandom.</p><p>The protagonist wakes up to a surprising sight in her house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secondly

"What are you doing?" I don't know if I wanna laugh or cry.

Jareth is sitting in the middle of my kitchen floor, humming and conducting as my utensils and brooms and crap- dance around him.

"What, this?" He pauses the dance and the music with an upheld hand. "I was awaiting you and it was silent and still here, like death."

I sigh and rub my face. _'It usually is when people are sleeping at six a.m. on a Sunday.'_

"Fine, whatever. I'll be right back." Time to take a shower, get dressed, and prepare for a weird, weird day.

It gets weirder when I come back.

Because not only is Jareth animating everything in my house, he seems to be enamored of my mirror. It isn't displaying his reflection- in fact it seems to be a clump of gooey mercury in its frame.

"Please don't turn my mirror into a porthole to hell." I drawl as I walk into the kitchen. "Want something to eat?"

"Not hungry." He mutters as he reaches out and taps the surface of the gooey mirror.

It ripples and makes a muted _bwip_ noise.

"Really not hungry or 'I don't want to be bothered trying to eat' not hungry?" I ask.

He huffs in exasperation, because _I'm_ the unreasonable one here. "I am perfectly capable of feeding myself. I don't want my kingdom to wither any more than you do."

"I don't really give a fuck about your kingdom." I say, hands up and emphatic. "Just don't die, and I'm happy."

"I wonder about that." He mutters to himself, walking into my living room.

I chase after him. "Don't bring my fucking TV to life!"

This isn't the oddest encounter I've had with the guy. After I found him and force-fed him oatmeal and made him sleep, he broke into my house in the middle of the night to pick a bone with me. He was actually _mad_ that I'd made him better, though I suspect he was taking his anger out on me from some other direction.

And then I went back to the castle, marveling at the stark difference of the day before and that day. The fact that the trees near the castle had begun to wither and were now growing anew- it was amazing to behold.

He was there, lounging on his throne. Refusing to leave. So I went home, got food, came back and we had all three meals together.

I had to call in sick to work every time he didn't come to my house first, which happens an awful lot. My boss has a relative with Depression and Suicidal Tendencies though, she understands what I'm doing. Even if she pokes fun at me for inserting myself into his life like this.

Jareth is entertained pretty easily if you find something he can puzzle over.

He loves soap operas, which was a surprise.

"That woman is with child." He says about characters that I would never suspect- and then he's right.

 

"I don't understand, that wasn't a worthy death." He'll say when a character dies.

I had to explain to him a couple times that it wasn't real and that people write the story as it goes along. I think he preferred thinking it was real.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! XP


End file.
